


「Reverse Cinderella」

by great_ben_810



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_ben_810/pseuds/great_ben_810
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, diakko - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	「Reverse Cinderella」

Diana isn’t one to partake in what is commonly known as “bad-mouthing,” but when she does her words are hidden under many layers so that the person will have to read in-between the lines to understand the camouflaged criticism. 

This is just one of many social manners she had to learn as a Cavendish who was under the scrutiny of other nobles—“polite” words to parry ingenuine words. But right now, Diana had to make an exception to this because she was at her wit’s end. There was no other way to describe this person, which was fortunate because this particular person wasn’t skilled at playing a game of words. In fact, less words were better for this person. In other words,

“Akko, you are being _incorrigible_.”

“HAH! _Akko, you are being incorrigible._ Why don’t you just say ANNOYING! A-NNOY-ING!!”

If Diana could, she would have very much liked to slap Akko for that impersonation…but they were outside on the streets of Blytonbury, so she settled her hand on her own irate face.

“For the umpteenth time, this is a gathering of the Cavendish and other families that you would find suffocating.”

“’Gathering’ is a fancy word for ‘party’ and the last party I went to had delicious food!”

Diana sighed in frustration as Akko dreamily remembered Andrew’s party that she invited herself to.

“Aunt Daryl will be there.”

“Well, I’m very good at stuffing my face with food! I’ll be quiet too!”

“And? What are you going to wear? Surely you won’t show up in your school uniform.”

“Duh, the Cinderella Dress Set.”

“If you recall, that is a one-time use and out-of-stock.”

“er…uh…how about that!?”

Following Akko’s finger, Diana saw that she was pointing to a window display of a red silk dress and black heels.

_Hmph. Akko will look nice in that. However…_

“I didn’t know you had the funds, Akko.”

“I’ve been saving up and doing lots of chores, so you’ll be surprised! It can’t be more than a couple hundreds of—one, two, three, four—wait FOUR ZEROS!?!?”

With her face pushed against the window, Akko slumped downwards in defeat and slugged her body along the sidewalk without checking whether Diana was following her.

“Promise me that you will bring me back some cake? And seafood…oh that’ll go bad…okay, all the sweets please?”

Diana was relieved that Akko had finally given up on barging into the Cavendish Manor but also found herself disappointed that she wouldn’t see Akko donning that stunning dress.

At the same time, she found herself amused at the image of Akko walking in those heels. Knowing Akko, she will be like a newborn horse, toppling all over the place.

Perhaps one day, Diana could invite Akko to a formal event where she can eat to her heart’s content and wear that dress without making a fool of herself.

Diana took one last glance at the high heels, making a mental note to casually ask Akko one question for the future.

_I wonder what her shoe size is?_


End file.
